Aquatic pools, fishponds, sewage lagoons, wastewater treatment and/or fishing farms usually requires aeration devices to maintain the concentration of dissolved oxygen, which is necessary for aquatic underwater organisms and microorganisms, the stabilization of water quality, and the ecological balance of aquatic pools. Microorganisms require the absorption of dissolved oxygen from the water to decompose the redundant organic material and to perform nitrification and lower toxicities. The mixing of small air bubbles and water increases the concentration of dissolved oxygen of the pool water and promotes the decomposition rate of the organic materials by microorganisms.
Aeration systems and tubes can provide major increases in the oxygen concentration in a given water body. Current porous aeration tubes on the market today employ heavy loads that cause the tubes to sink to the bottom of an aquatic pool. There are additional disadvantages that include: weak aerobic capacity, easily clogged pores, and subsequently water that cannot easily be discharged.
Pollution and the preservation of water resources is a major global concern, but in some water body it is often difficult to provide aeration at the bottom and cumbersome and expensive installation methods greatly reduces the likelihood of widespread implementation. Therefore, in view of these limitations there is a need for improved aeration systems and tubing for oxygenation of a given water body.